


Fall On Through to Emotion

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: Originally posted in 2008. A series of drabbles for each episode in this arc. Title from the song by The Cliks. Thanks toxie_xie_xiefor the beta!Graphic:Drabbles inspired by the incredible banner  created by the fabuloussra_black





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008. A series of drabbles for each episode in this arc. Title from the song by The Cliks. Thanks to [](http://xie-xie-xie.livejournal.com/profile)[xie_xie_xie](http://xie-xie-xie.livejournal.com/) for the beta!
> 
> **Graphic:** Drabbles inspired by the incredible banner created by the fabulous [](http://sra-black.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sra-black.livejournal.com/)**sra_black**

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/jule1122/pic/0000txpq/)

**308 – Anticipation**

Brian looked at the clock; Justin would be there soon. He knew what Justin wanted, and now Justin knew he wanted it, too. He’d let Justin make his pitch, make sure Justin knew what Brian was prepared to give. Brian had known how this would end the moment Justin first showed up in his office, but he hadn’t made it easy. But today Justin had finally proved himself up to the task. The earlier kiss had erased the last of his doubts.

His cock stirred at the thought of having Justin back in his bed. Brian heard footsteps and smiled.

**309 – Celebration**

The lights flashed, the music throbbed, and Justin moved with him to the beat. Brian couldn’t take his hands off him; he held Justin’s hips, keeping him close. He felt Justin’s lips on his throat, felt his smile. They kissed, and for a moment the world faded.

Then the beat was back, grounding them, tying them together. Brian’s hands skimmed Justin’s back, coming to rest on his shoulders. Justin laughed and Brian felt his world light up, his joy contagious. They moved together, always touching, always connected.

They kissed again and confetti fell from the sky. The moment was theirs.

**310 – Discovery**

_Fuck what you believe in._

The words echoed long after Justin left. Brian had known immediately that Justin was Emmett’s Gay Avenger. He’d also known he’d have to put a stop to it. But Justin wouldn’t stop; Brian knew that, too.

Justin was young. He still he believed good triumphed over evil if you fought hard enough. But Brian knew better. Brian believed in survival. It was every man for himself, and Brian would do what he had to, to stay on top.

Justin would figure that out eventually, but until then he would keep fighting, doing what Brian couldn’t.

**311 – Revenge**

Brian could talk himself out of almost any situation. Words were his business – but they weren’t enough to save his job. He could spin it a hundred ways and it still came back to the same thing: he was working against his own client. And he was a fag, too.

Stockwell had taken his job, and piece by piece he also was taking Liberty Avenue. If he had his way, there would be nothing left of Brian’s life. But Brian wasn’t going away without a fight. One swing of a hammer couldn’t fix everything. But it sure as fuck felt good.

**312 – Patience**

Brian ordered another drink and drummed his fingers on the bar. Justin placed a discreet hand over them.

“Come here often?” he purred.

“Justin,” Brian rolled his eyes and looked back at the door.

“You won’t miss him, but if you don’t entertain me and keep regular clientele at bay,” he eyed the men who had moved closer to their position. “You’re going to owe me 200 blowjobs.”

Brian leaned over and whispered in Justin’s ear, “When this is over I’m going to suck you dry then rim you until you’re hard again and fuck you until you see stars.”

**313 – Desperation**

Brian pulled Justin closer, laughing at the absurdity of it all. He had no job, no hope of defeating Stockwell, and now the art career Justin had fought so hard to salvage was gone. They were both well and truly fucked.

Justin signaled for another round, and Brian figured, why the hell not. They might as well keep drinking. They’d pay for it the morning, but it’s not like they had anywhere to be.

He raised his glass to Justin’s in a silent toast. They had nothing to celebrate, but somehow sitting here with Justin, that didn’t seem so bad.

**314 – Relief**

Justin dragged him into the street, into the heart of the celebration. Brian watched the people around them as they cheered, danced, and laughed. They’d won. Everything they’d sacrificed had paid off and led to this moment.

Brian didn’t quite feel part of it. Once Stockwell’s defeat had been announced, he’d felt relieved but drained. This victory had cost him everything. Justin laughed, catching his attention. Not everything, he remembered, wrapping his arms around Justin. He turned them both in a circle, taking it all in. This is what they had fought for. Brian kissed Justin, and let himself feel.


End file.
